A Sunny Day In Forks
by SomethingAmazing95
Summary: The Cullen fam felt compleat wen Bella finaly became 1 of them but wat will happen wen someone shows up at their doorstep claiming 2 b 1 of their daughters? Will the family b torn apart or will they come closer together? Breaking Dawn spoiler & cussing R
1. meet your new daughter

Raining. Of course. What else in Forks? Thank God for the trees.

I was walking through a thick forest in Forks Washington, wondering how much farther till I got to the house. That's _if_ I don't have to go all the way up to Alaska.

I shuddered at the thought. I wouldn't be able to handle much more cold then Forks. Instinctively I pulled my sweatshirt tighter to me.

Looking at the leaves around me, I let my mind wander off in as many directions as possible. I welcomed the distraction. If I didn't, I would be going over in my mind (again) what I would say to him. _"Hi, my name is Ashley. I'm your daughter." _That wouldn't go over to well.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice someone fallowing me. I was so stupidly oblivious that I walked right into them when they stopped in front of me! There was a boy that couldn't be more then 16, and had to be in high school. He was rock hard when I ran into him, and had messy bronze hair. He was extremely pale, and very tall. Maybe 6" 4' or so. I recognized him at once. Peter had shown me pictures of everyone, and Edward was easy to recognize.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He was stiff under my arms at first, but then he relaxed. He must have read my thoughts about my reaction.

"I really can't believe it," he muttered.

I laughed and took a step back, looking at him in person for the first time. "It is kinda crazy, huh?" I stuck out my hand. "I'm Ashley. I'm your niece."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I mean, I _am_, but still!

"So, I'm going to assume that this means you guys don't live in Alaska?"

"That assumption would be correct," he blinked. He seemed very… freaked. "Do you want me to take you to the house? I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

I nodded. He took my hand and started leading the way to the house. I noticed how different his hand felt from Peters. More like family. Peter was my uncle too, yeah, but he just had this edge to him. Edward didn't. He seemed happy that I came to find my father. That I was part of the family.

We walked in silence. He didn't go faster then human pace, and I found that funny. If I got anything from dad, it would be his speed. After a while the sound of our footsteps drove me crazy and I thought it time for small talk.

"What's dad like?" I asked him. I didn't want to beat around the bush, but I hoped that I wasn't being to forward.

"He is one of the best people that I have ever met, and I have met a lot of people. Jasper has a power, were he feels what you feel. Instead of paint or clay, he sculpts moods. No matter how mad you are, when he wants you to be calm, you just are."

I thought about it for a minuet. "That sounds cool!" I yelled. He just laughed at me.

"Yes, it really is," he sounded deep in thought.

I noticed that we were nearing a house. I looked around and saw an open garage. Ohmygosh. The first thing I saw in it was a shiny silver Volvo S 56, and a **huge** off road jeep wrangler.

"Ashley? Ashley!" Edward was waving his hand in front of my face. Funny, I didn't even realize that I had stopped. Or that my mouth was open. I turned to look at him. "Sorry, what?"

"Like cars, do you?" he chuckled. I just nodded and he pulled me into the garage. Ohmygosh. There was a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a midnight black Mercedes S 55, a red BMW M3 convertible, and a Vanquish. An actual Aston Marten V12 Vanquish. I about shit my pants. Then my eyes roamed over to a car with a sheet over it. "What's that?" I asked. Edward walked over to it and pulled the sheet. I fell in love. There was a lime green, 1969 Z-28 Camaro RS. "Ohmygosh! Whose is that?!" I yelled. It was pretty loud, and I heard movement from the house.

The next thing I knew, dad was out of the house and in the garage followed by Alice, someone I didn't know, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. "Daddy!" I squealed and ran up to him. Well, actually I ran over to him and was hanging on him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.


	2. Moms will be moms

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like years. There's a lot going on right now. My Papa (grandpa) just died two days before Thanksgiving, and I just moved in with my dad. Anyway! I'm here now so let's get this party star- well I guess it would be continued! :D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Previously: "Daddy!" I squealed and ran up to him. Well, actually I ran over to him and was hanging on him with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist._

"Daddy?" he asked. He sounded confused, but then it seemed to dawn on him. I was the outcome of his one night stand. "Are you Monica's daughter?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Oh my God," he whispered and hugged me tight. He kept muttering "oh my God" and I felt my eyes tear up. I had finally met my father.

I felt another pair of tiny arms around me. Alice must have come over. She was about five foot with short, spiky, black hair. She looked like a lot like a pixie. Dad put me down, but he kept an arm around my shoulder. I took a good look at everyone.

Rosalie was super model gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that gently waved to the middle of her back. The simple red t-shirt and jeans she was wearing accented her curves. It looked like they had motor oil on them, though. Emmett, her mate, looked, well, huge. He was very muscled, and had curly brown hair. He had a goofy grin on his face, and looked not unlike a teddy bear. He came running up to me. It felt like a ton of bricks hit me, but instead of falling over, my feet left the ground and I was spinning.

"Can't…breathe!" I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

"Oops. Sorry," he said, putting me down.

Grandpa (Carlisle) came over then, and gave me a hug. He looked to be in his late twenties, with blonde hair and a wise face. Grandma (Esme) was right behind him and she gave me a warm hug and a kiss on the top of my head. Her shoulder length hair was a caramel colored and she had on the most caring face I had ever seen. The girl that I didn't know had to be Edward's mate. He had his arm around her, and it didn't look like it was going anywhere any time soon. She had long brown hair, and glittering eyes. She was very pretty. Finally I looked at dad. He had shaggy honey-blonde hair and was a little taller then Edward. I also noticed silver scars all over him. Peter had told me about them. They were from dads old days of a soldier. I cringed at the thought of my dad fighting. Drinking human blood… Peter had left out no details. He seemed strangely proud of the tale.

"Oh my gosh! We _have_ to go shopping!" Alice practically squealed.

I felt my eyes widen at that thought. _Shopping_. Ugh. Such a hated activity of mine.

"Alice, she just got here. Let her get used to it, and I don't think she wants to go," dad came to my defense.

That didn't stop Alice, though. "Okay. We can go this weekend!" she squealed and started bouncing up and down. "Rose and Bella can come too!"

So Edwards's mates name is Bella. That sounded familiar… I'm sure I'll remember. I hope. There is nothing more annoying to me then not being able to remember something.

"Wait, how did I get dragged into this trip?" Bella asked. She looked confused at how Alice's mind works.

I groaned. "That's okay Bella, we can suffer together. I don't like shopping either."

"Well, misery does love company," she laughed. I liked her. I liked everyone.

_Your mamma's calling back_

_For no really reason but just to chat_

_She'll waist your minuets talking 'bout the cat_

_Or 'bout how your dad has gotten fat_

**(A/n that's in the beat of Sexy back. That's the ring tone for when my mom calls me.)**

I looked at my phone and saw my "mom" and a picture of us with pie all over us. I smiled and answered.

"Hey mamma. What's up?" I asked even though I knew why she was calling. She wanted to know if I made it to dad's house yet, and when I did she wanted to talk to him and explain how to take care of me.

"Hey baby girl. Did you find it?"

"Yup," I said popping my "p".

"Are you near Jasper? I need to explain some things to him."

"Mom, really. You don't need to write him a manual. I'm not hard to take care of."

Dad looked at me and held out his hand. I forgot that he could hear her. Not something I'm used to. "Okay mom. Here he is," I said handing dad the phone.

"Hey, Monica. What did you need to tell me?" At least he was being nice. I wasn't sure if my parents would get along. I heard someone chuckle and I had a feeling it was Edward reading my thoughts. _Not fair_, I thought, looking him in the eye. He just smiled. Evil little mind-reader.

I could hear moms voice, but I couldn't make out the words. Damn. Then dad looked at me and shook his head. Edward snorted a laugh, and everyone else smiled. "Now I feel out of the loop," I muttered, and everyone started cracking up.

"Okay, thanks. I'm sure she wouldn't have told me that. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to me. I smiled sheepishly at him. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She just told me stuff that I'm sure you wouldn't have told me."

I gave him a questioning look. "Like how you go days without eating unless someone tells you to," he said looking at me like he caught me with my hand in the cookie jar.

"I can't help that. I don't get hungry. Or thirsty," I said with my hands held up in defense.

"Interesting," I heard grandpa mutter.

"Come on," dad said holding out his hand. "You look tiered. You can rest and clean up in the bedroom Alice made for you, and we can talk later."

He led me to the house. It was beautiful. Three stories and a wrap around porch. It looked more like a mansion. When I walked in I saw that the whole back wall of the huge living room was glass. He led me up stairs and I saw that it continued, so the whole back wall of the house must be glass. Dad led me into a beautiful bedroom and said that we would talk when I'm more rested.

_Well, I think the hard part is done_, I thought before plopping on the huge bed.

**Well, I hope you like it! Again, sorry I didn't post for so long, now I should be able to post more often. If you have any ideas or anything that you thought was wrong tell me in a review, or a pm. I write faster with reviews, you know. Lol. :D**


	3. mystery guy

**I was able to crank out two chapters in one day! Yay! Lol. I hope you like this, and enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When I looked around I saw that this room was perfect for me. The ceiling was painted black and there were glow in the dark starts stuck to the top of it. The carpet was black to match the ceiling, as were the walls. The only difference was that the walls had stars painted on with more glow in the dark paint. It was perfect. **(A/N This is what my dream room would look like. Like it's in the starry sky.) **

I looked at the bedspread under me and saw the theme continuing: it was black with tiny, glittery, silver stars on it. The pillows were the same, but had red on the edge of them. I looked down and saw that the bedspread did too, and the sheets were a blood red. There was even a bed skirt the same color as the sheets.

_Wow,_ I thought. _Alice really outdid herself. _

Wait. How did Alice know? Sure, she could have seen me in a vision, but there's no way she could have known that I would like this. Just then I heard my phone ring.

_Oh, I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

I looked to see who it was even though I knew. Emma had been calling to check up on me almost as much as mom had. She lived not to far away from Forks and wanted to come check out my family. It was luck that she was close though. She had to move because she couldn't really pass as the 25 that she would need to soon. She's a vampire and was bitten at the age off 17, but was lucky enough to have looked old for her age. She could pull of 21, _maybe_ 22, but not much older then that.

I pushed ignore and sent her a text.

**To: Emy 3**

**From: Ashley **

**I don't really want to talk right now. Feeling kind of tiered, I'm going to rest for a little bit. I'll call you or text you later tonight.**

I was sitting there, on my bed still, and I realized that I didn't have anything but what was in my back pack. I pulled it off, opened it up, and pulled out all of its contents. I had my wallet, three shirts, some underwear, and two pairs of jeans. Nothing was clean, though.

I scowled at my bag and got up to walk to the door. I opened it and was about to go find Alice, but she was suddenly standing in front of me. "We so need to go shopping," she said handing me some cloths. "When is your mamma going to bring your cloths up?"

"Um, whenever is convenient for you guys. When do you want her to?" I asked, kind of scared to have my mom here. What if they didn't like her? What if Alice didn't like her? Would that mean that she could never come up to visit? What if-

"Hello? Did you hear me?" she asked. When I shook my head she laughed and said "I said, how about this weekend? Hey! Do you want to go shopping when you get done talking to Jasper? I know you don't like to, but you can't go all week using Bella's cloths. She wouldn't mind, but they won't fit you quite right."

"Um, sure, I guess that makes sense. As long as you don't buy out the whole store," I said with a laugh. It sounded horrible and rough after Alice's tinkering bell of a laugh.

"Hmm, I'll _try_ not to. I can't make any promises though!"

I laughed again. I was really starting to like Alice. "Okay, I only ask that you try." She smiled and I went into the bathroom that was off of my room. I think it used to be the guest room.

The first thing I did was look in the mirror. Wow. I looked _awful_! My short hair was matted and covered in dirt. You couldn't even tell that I had dyed the ends of it blue! It looked the same as the dark brown base. My cheeks had sunken it a bit, but not to much. The cloths I had on were torn and smelled _really_ bad. I stripped and looked again to see if I had many bruises. Only a few here and there. They weren't too bad, except a huge one on my side. I was fine, but you could see and count every one of my ribs. That wasn't good.

I dismissed it and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt so good after bathing in creeks and rivers for so long. Okay, so it was only about two and a half weeks, but going that long without a shower sucked eggs. I made sure to wash my hair a lot, and only stopped when the water that was running from my body was clean. Then I just stayed in there until the hot water was gone.

I got out and changed into the cloths that Alice had given me. I was thinking and worrying how the talk with dad was going to go. What if he wanted me to leave? What if he couldn't handle having blood so close? What if he just didn't like me? I made myself stop there. Peter had said that everyone here would love me. That I would fit in just fine. I needed a distraction. I looked in the mirror and saw a totally different person. My hair was clean and you could see the color clearly. I towel dried it and looked for the first time at what I was wearing. It was a deep red v-neck shirt with short sleeves and black pants that were a little too tight for my liking.

I went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. All my thoughts swirled around in head and I leaned back so I was lying down with my legs dangling off the bed. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was almost a pain.

_Dear God_, I thought. _This can't be happening!_ It was though. I could feel myself zone out, and I faintly wondered who it would be this time. There was only one person that I desperately didn't want it to be, but at the same time I did. I got my wish.

I could feel the cancer eating away at my body. Could feel the sharp aches and pains in my abdomen. The burning in my lung and the sharp needles in my head. It's getting worse. Papa's pain was getting worse.

I zoned back in and felt a cold sweat on my forehead. Wait, it wasn't a cold sweat; it was a cold hand on my sweat covered forehead. I looked up and saw dad, grandpa, and a face that I didn't recognize were all leaning over me. My mouth was dry, but that could have been because the face that I didn't recognize was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. My breathing hitched when I saw him. Even when he looked worried he was cute!

"The pain stopped. Now she just doesn't know what's happening," I heard Edward tell the three men leaning over me. The hot guy helped me up and dad sat behind me so I would have something to lean on. Rose walked into my point of view.

"Does that happen often?" she asked me.

"Sometimes," I muttered. I knew they heard me. I started getting up, and got half way to were I left my phone when I felt my knees start to buckle. I thought I heard a gasp and someone murmur "No," but it was so quiet that I could have been hearing things.

Before I hit the ground I felt two strong, cold arms wrap themselves around my waist and lift me up. It felt so right. Like we were made for each other. I looked and saw the strange guy, the guy I didn't know.

"Dan, help her with anything, will you? The rest of us are talking about what just happened," Alice said. The room had gone empty except for Alice, the man Dan, and I. Alice looked like she was about ready to explode. Her eyes were dancing, but had an evil look in them. She just walked out the door though.

I turned back to Dan and he practically carried me to my bed. God, how did I get so lucky? I was alone with him. This has to be too good to be true.

**DanPOV**

We all ran upstairs. I had come up to visit Carlisle and his family, but about ten minuets after I got there someone started screaming. When we got into the bedroom, I was terrified. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was lying there, screaming bloody murder. I wanted to comfort her, wanted to do anything to make it better for her. I ran to her side with Carlisle and Jasper.

This must be his daughter he was telling me about. Carlisle put a soothing hand on her forehead trying to figure out what was wrong. She snapped out of it and her eyes flew open. She saw us leaning over her and I thought I heard her breathing hitch, but I probably imagined it.

"The pain stopped. Now she just doesn't know what's happening," Edward told us from where he was standing by Bella and their daughter Nessie. Ashley was trying to set up and I helped her up. Jasper moved behind her so she could lean on something.

Rose moved and started talking to her, but I didn't hear what she said. I was looking at Ashley's face, encouraging the pain and worry to go away and leave her features. Her beautiful features…When I heard Edward shift I remembered that he could read minds. Well that was embarrassing.

She got up and looked like she was going to retrieve her phone, or at least try to. She started falling half way there. Nessie gasped and I muttered "No," before launching myself across the room to catch her in time. Before she got the chance to hit the floor, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt like we were two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly. She was so warm; I had forgotten that she had blood in her.

People subtly left the room, Edward knowing what I was thinking and Jasper probably feeling what I was. Only Alice was left with us then. "Dan, help her with anything, will you? The rest of us are talking about what just happened," she said. She looked fit to combust, and her eyes had dancing twitch and a dash of evil planning in them. She was up to something, but I didn't know what. I didn't have time to look closer though, because she left then.

Leaving me alone with Ashley. Alone with an angel. I pretty much carried her to her bed and set her down. I was trying not to get lost in her beautiful green eyes when I remembered something.

Kara.

Oh, shit. This can't be good.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me what you think, good or bad, but please don't be to harsh! I'll give anyone that can tell me who can tell me who Kara is a sneak peak of the next chapter, but I am looking for a two word answer. I'll even give you a hint. She's not nice. Thanks for reading, and if you want the sneak peak review or pm with your answer. **


	4. shopping extraviganza

**I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry! I had writers block and just lots of stuff going on. Sorry! I finally got this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**AshleyPOV**

When he sat me down I was a little brain-jumbled from the closeness. I stared out the window for a minuet thinking I should get my phone and call my mom. I didn't need to though. My phone started to ring, and I got scared. It was my Nana's house calling me. I jumped up, forgetting that I was still dizzy, and ran to the phone. I answered it and I heard my mom say the very worst words in my life.

"Honey? It's all over."

I let out a choked sob. My body was numb. "No," I said, trying to convince myself more then anyone. "It can't be, I-I just felt him. It can't be…"

"I know honey. It's going to be hard, but we'll get through this. Where's your father? I need to speak with him."

I thought about that. We would get over Papa's death, yeah, but I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know yet. I had just met them. "Mom, I don't think I want them to know," I said. My voice was cracking as I tried to stay calm. I could feel the tears streaming down my face though.

"He needs to know."

"Yeah, I know," I said, giving in. "I'll go get him."

I walked over to the door and turned to see Dan still there. I mouthed 'be right back' before going into the living room.

Everyone was alarmed at seeing tears streaks down my face with more flowing. I went over to dad and handed him my phone. "It's mom," I said before sitting down next to him. I could hear her telling him that my grandpa had died, so I knew everyone else could too. Bella came over and sat next to me, putting her arms around my shoulders and allowing me to against her. I felt bad when I realized the tears would probably stain her shirt from being salty. I didn't feel guilty enough to move though.

When dad got off the phone Bella let go of me and allowed him to take her place. I just sat there listening to his even breathing while my own was short and raspy, try as hard as I might I just couldn't get it under control. After five minuets or so I sat up wiping the tears away.

"Alice," I said turning to her. "Do you think that we could go shopping now? I think I need the distraction. And I don't know when my mom will be able to come up to give me my stuff. She's going to be making a lot of calls."

"Sure thing Ash. Bella, Rose, do you want to come?" She looked at them but I saw the look that she gave my dad. She wanted him to come so that he could keep my emotions in check. I laughed.

"Alice, I'm easily distracted. I don't need someone to keep my emotions under control. I'll be fine. And, really, he wouldn't be able to fallow us _everywhere_," I said, trying to convey the message to her. I needed new underclothes too, and that would just be an unnecessary awkward situation. She seemed to get it.

"Yeah, you're right. He would just get bored."

"Well, no matter who's going, I'm in," Rose said with a laugh. We all turned to Bella. I knew she didn't like shopping, but it looked like she didn't want to leave me with Rose and Alice alone right now.

"I'm in," she said. Alice beamed and started jumping.

I smiled and said I would be back down in a little bit. I went upstairs into my room and right away Dan had me in a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I had to think for a moment. What _was_ wrong? It didn't seem like anything could be wrong when I was in his arms, but then it all came back to me. "Oh, um, my Papa, I mean grandpa died," I said in a small voice. His arms held me closer and tighter.

I smiled at that. I didn't mind _at all_. God, how messed is this? My Papa just died and I'm smiling because a hot guy is hugging me. Well, I guess it's better then being sad. Papa wouldn't want me to be sad.

When Dan let me go I went over to the spilled contents of my backpack. I shuffled through it till I found the little compact of ivory foundation. I walked into the bathroom and kept the door open. I took longer making sure I got all the red spots covered. And if I was being truthful, I was also looking at Dan a lot. His dark brown hair was a little disheveled, like he was running his hands through it a lot. His face was perfect, even for a vampire. His nose wasn't strait, but I didn't think that if it was it would have looked good on him. It had a little bump on it that made it look normal. His eyebrows were the same color as his hair and arched perfectly, like he was interested in whatever anyone had to say. It was so cute!

When I got done I came out into my room and I could have sworn Dan's eyes got a little bit bigger, but he was good at hiding it. It was probably just because I didn't look like I had been crying. I dug for my wallet and put it in my back pocket. "Me and the girls are all going shopping, so I think that means Alice has taken you off duty of babysitting me," I told him. I tried my best to keep the disappointment out of my voice, and did okay on that for the most part.

"Kay," he laughed. It was beautiful. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah, so much fun," I said, my voice just dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes for added affect.

"If you don't like shopping then why are you going?"

"This is all the cloths I have with me, and I'm not sure when my mom will be able to bring me some more. Plus I'm sure Alice in a store will be a good distraction," I added with a grim smile. He just nodded.

Just then Alice busted into my room and made me jump what felt like a foot in the air. "Ashley something Hale, get a move on!"

I started laughing at her not knowing my middle name. Why would she though? "It's Lynn," I told her still laughing. Her response: she pulled me out of my room, out of the house, and into her Porsche.

"So, I know who all of you are, but I have never heard of Dan before. Who is he?" I asked Rose, Alice, and Bella when we started driving.

"Well, he met Carlisle in Chicago in 1916, and they became friends. Then when Edward joined Carlisle, he befriended him also," Alice answered. Bella looked just as intrigued, so I guessed this was the first time she ever heard the story.

"He was a nomad until just recently," Alice continued. "He heard that Carlisle and us were living here so he decided to drop by and look at the real estate. He has an apartment closer to town."

"Yeah, and when he moved here another nomad came and thought he was hot. She's been all over him since then. She just won't leave!" Rose said in an annoyed tone.

"Does everyone want her to leave?" I asked.

"Well, Kara is very…manipulative. Oh, her name is Kara. No one likes her, but she some how has Dan wrapped around her little finger. Their dating."

I felt my heart sink with that last sentence. I hadn't realized that I had been hoping, but it was stupid. How could anyone that gorgeous be single? Of course he has a girlfriend. I was being so stupid.

"…that's why we need your help," Alice was saying. I looked around and realized she was talking to me.

"Oh! Sorry Alice, I didn't catch that. What?"

"I said that we can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Edward even said that he doesn't love Kara. It's you he likes. He just doesn't know it yet. We want to kick Kara to the curb, and that's why we need your help. We need to get you with Dan."

"Well, Alice, that sounds all fine and dandy, but he doesn't like me! Edward probably made a mistake or something. It just doesn't sound right. He can't like me. It just goes against the laws of nature. He's a god and I'm over here being little miss plain Jane. Not possible."

Rose turned around. "You are beautiful," she said.

Bella even got in it. "And after we get done shopping, you are going to have some cloths that make you look hot!" she said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. This was going to be one hell of a distraction.

**Again, sorry I haven't updated! This is a ****(insert holiday you celebrate here)**** present, hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you liked and what you think I should change!**


	5. what is this?

We were talking about different things on the way to the mall in Seattle. The subject stayed on Dan and Kara mostly. They all seemed to really hate her. They told me what she looks like and when I said that she sounded pretty Rose snorted, Bella tried to hide a laugh, and Alice said "Yeah, if you're a blind man maybe! Her personality ruins any beauty she might have had." I thought I even heard Rose mutter "Yeah, she's a real bitch." I probably heard right. She seemed to have the most trash to say when it came to Kara.

They told me that she had brown hair a little longer then her shoulders and strait across bangs. Said that she dyed strips of bottom layer of her hair red because "it's gangsta like that". They even said that she wore glasses because she thought they made her look smart. What a joke! I was hating her more and more every minuet. Not that I would have liked her even if they weren't talking about her like this. She's dating Dan and I don't like it.

The radio was going the whole time and during a silent time one of my favorite songs, "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance, came on. I started singing along without thinking about it. Everyone turned to look at me and I stopped singing, becoming self-conscious. Everyone started laughing and we all joined in with the song. The rest of the trip went fast and I soon found myself being dragged through many,_ many_ stores. If Alice knew how to do one thing, it was how to shop.

She picked out many outfits for me, and got some clothes for Bella and her also. I guess Rose had enough taste for her to shop by herself. She bought so many clothes that I felt like a pack-mule with all the bags in my arms.

"Ohhhh!" Alice squealed. "If you don't get these, I swear I will die!" she said pointing to a pair of strappy heals. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alice, I did not get my fathers coordination. Thank my mother for that," I said, taking the heals from her hands and setting them down.

"It's a good thing you'll have someone to hold onto when you wear them then. I'm sure he would love an excuse to have his arms around you," she said with a wink. I felt a blush creep up onto my face and neck. Man my face got hot.

I just walked away and went over to a Target. Alice didn't fight me, and everyone followed. They all went to the clothes, but they let me wander away. I guess they figured they knew what kind of clothes I like by now. I walked over to the auto department and was looking around when I saw a familiar face. Well, a familiar back. His hair was the same, of course, and I would have recognized his scent any were. One of my best friends was standing in front of me, and he didn't even know it.

I walked up behind him and grabbed onto the back of his neck. It was the closest thing to a tickle spot that this vampire boy had. He jumped and swiveled around to face me. The look that came across his face was priceless. His golden eyes widened a bit, and he broke out into a huge grin. I smiled back and hugged him. "Hey Zach. It's been a while," I said after I stepped back. He still had that same smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Last he had heard I was still in Oregon with my mom.

"Well, I've always wanted to know who my dad was, so here I am. It wasn't that hard to find him."

He nodded in understanding and looked me up and down. Not in the 'checking her out' way, but more of a 'God it's been so long since I've seen you' kind of way. I was doing the same thing. His hair was still shaggy and brown. His face was still that inhuman beautiful. His eyes were a deep gold today, so he must have hunted recently.

"So, why are you in a store? And one that's in a mall. That's just not like you," he asked.

"Oh, well, I found my dad, and his wife dragged me here. She loves to shop." I laughed and he shook his head in awe.

"Emma called me today and said that you found him, but that you were really tiered. How long did it take you to get here?" he asked.

"Only about three weeks. Nothing to bad. It was just like camping!" I realized. He just laughed.

It kept going on like that for a while. It was nice to talk to someone in person that I hadn't just met. We ended up getting kicked out of the store though. We got caught putting paper towels in the store freezers. It was worth it though. When we turned t he corner away from the store we both cracked up laughing. My knees got all wiggly, and I had to hold onto him or fall. I didn't like the thought of meeting the ground, so I grabbed onto him. I found out then that my grip wasn't that good either. He pulled me up by my waist and we finally got the laughs under control. Sort of.

"Oh crap!" I said, smacking my forehead. "I need to tell Alice that I got kicked out!"

"I already know Ashley," I heard Alice's bell like voice call. I turned and saw her eying me with curiosity. I was confused for a moment till I remembered no one had met Zach.

"Oh hey! You don't know Zach!" They all laughed a t my little epiphany. "He's one of my best friends. I didn't know he lived around here. I guess it makes sense, though. Washington _is_ pretty cloudy…" How many times did I just say the word 'though'? A million? Wow.

They shook hands and we all talked for a couple minutes. About what you ask? The weather. Original, right?

"Well I got to go. I told Emma that I would stop by her house to hang out with her. I'll tell her you say hi. Bye Ash," he said giving me a hug. I told him goodbye and was told, by Alice, that we could leave. That put a grin on my face.

The ride back was totally different then the one up. Alice was chatting about all the new clothes that she bought, and it was making me happy the fact that she wanted me to feel welcome. All the girls seemed to like me, and Bella was happy that someone would be able to help Renesmee if things got really bad with anything that they didn't understand. I would get to be like a big sister. Yay!

Rose was quiet, but I had a feeling that she was thinking about the plan Alice had thrown up in the air. You know, plan kick-Kara-to-the-curb-and-get-Dan-and-Ashley-together. Note to self: let's call it KKTTCAGDAAT. Wow, that's long.

When we got back home Dad and Edward came to help us with the bags. I had five on each arm and everyone else had just as many. Once all the bags got to their respectful owners, I was left to put all my new clothes away. As I did I let my mind wander to the days events. It wasn't to bad, but going into Victoria's Secret was a little embarrassing.

_Flashback_

_ Alice took hold of my hand and started pul ling me to_ Victoria's Secret.

"_Wait, Alice, do I really need anything from there?" I asked. I was kind of panicked about going in there. _

"_Yes. You need some underclothes that look awesome," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_I gulped and was pulled closer and closer to what I was sure to be my doom. "Why do I need this? It 's not like anyone is going to see me in just them. I plan on wearing clothes whenever I leave my room."_

"_Well, that's not the only way that someone would see. What about panty lines? Or bra lines? It won't be to bad." _

She was right. It wasn't _that_ bad, but I'm sure I still could have done without. When I got done, I sat down on my bed and waited for my dad to come in so we could talk. I turned on the radio that was in my room and the song "Boys with Girlfriends" by Meiko came on._ How ironic_ I thought. _This really describes my life right now. Gosh… _ I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8:00. Time sure did fly.

**DanPOV**

Without Ashley there the house seemed boring. I ended up leaving when Emmett started making kissy faces at me. Giant offe. I was in my car just driving. I wasn't really paying attention to were I was going though, and found myself pulling into the parking lot of Alice's favorite mall in Seattle. What the heck? Alice stooped low enough to shop at this mall? Wow.

I shrugged and got out of my car. _Why not?_ I thought. _It's not like I have anything else to do._ I shook my head at the little pep talk I just gave myself. I think I was going crazy.

I roamed around, listening for Ashley and the girls. I heard them talking near a _Victoria's Secret_. If I could have blushed I would have. I walked away and wandered for a while. After what I thought was a safe amount of time I started listening for them. I heard Alice first. She seemed to be in the Target. I walked over there but stopped short. I saw Ashley with some guy's arms around her. Her face was red, and they both had huge smiles on. I tried to hear what they were saying, but it was like someone stuffed them with cotton. I could only hear a general buzz around me. My fists were clenched. My jaw was locked together. I turned and ran at human pace out of there. When I got to my car I didn't know what had just happened.

I tried to understand what made me feel like this, and what I was feeling. I think it was jealousy, but I wasn't sure. I had never had that feeling. If it was jealousy I would have felt it when human guys hit on Kara, right? She is my girlfriend after all. But that's the only emotion I could think of that made sense. But why was I jealous? I had no claim on Ashley, and I have a girlfriend. Besides, it's not like they were even doing anything. Sure, it looked like they were making out, but just because my imagination got the better of me didn't mean anything.

Even though I knew it probably didn't happen, I couldn't help but wonder if they really were kissing. Rage filled me and I wanted to just pound the guy's face in. _What the hell?! Where is all this coming from?!_ I thought. I couldn't like Ashley. I love Kara. _Sure, that's why you wanted to tear that guy to shreds. _A voice in the back of my head said. I wasn't sure if the voice was right or not. I didn't really think. I just started the car and peeled out of there.

When I got home I turned on the radio. "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet filled the apartment. _Gee,_ I thought. _That really helps me a whole hell of a lot._


	6. bitches and missunderstandings

**Kay, thanks to Sol Swan Cullen, Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen, evwannaB3, Alice-Chick1994, xxVampgirl12xx, and alwaysyourgirlnexdoor for reviewing my story, and a special thanks to TeddyBear 8P for helping edit it. I couldn't wait for her to with this chapter, I was just to excited! If there are any mistakes, please don't get mad! I'm sorry that I didn't post in a long time, but I did now, and I'm going to go write as soon as this is up. Thank you again, and I hope you like it! :D**

**AshleyPOV**

It's been about a month since I've moved in with dad. Everyone has really made me feel welcomed. Dad and I talked about what my life was like, and I asked him a lot about his life. He didn't seem to like to tell me, but I guess he knew that I would find out somehow. Emmett seemed like the kind of guy to spill everything. Dad had a lot questions about me, who my friends were, ext. When I told him that my two best friends lived near by, Alice about exploded.

"Eeeee! They have to come over!" she squealed. She had a huge smile, and insisted that I call them and see if they could come over right then and there. Of course they could, and Alice and Emma hit it off right away on shopping. Zach and Rose got going on cars, and Emmett was so much like Zach that it was kind of scary. Everyone liked them, to my great relief. I was disappointed, though, that Alice and Rose got Emma in on Plan KKTTCADAAT, so I was pretty much screwed. To make it even worse, today was the day that I was going to meat Kara. I didn't want to. I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was taken, because I had just acknowledged the fact that I like him. Or maybe something more…

"Why do I have to dress up?" I asked for the millionth time. Alice, for some odd reason, wanted me to look drop dead gorgeous, and smacked me when I told her that couldn't ever happen.

"Because it is essential to our plan. She thinks that she looks better then you, and that isn't true," she explained while adding more make-up. I have no clue what it was, but I learned not to try and find out.

After much grumbling I got her to let me pick out what I was going to wear. I picked out something that I knew would make Alice happy. Since I figured that I wouldn't be allowed by her to horse around today, I pulled a Victorian style dress from my closet. It was a light cream color, with spaghetti straps. The skirt had two layers coming to my ankles, one a little bit shorter then the other, and the top had intricate embroidery on it, the back tying just like a corset. I had on a necklace that was a pale pink velvet ribbon chocker with a little amulet on it, and a black leather wristband with the same amulet on it only bigger.

When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was delighted. She smiled huge and said that Dan would love it. That made me blush and her smile grew, if that was possible. She pulled me down stairs, and I heard my stomach growl. I headed to the kitchen and rummaged around, finding the things to make a sandwich when I heard the front door open. I looked up and saw that Dan and Kara had arrived. She was as pretty as Alice, Rose, and Bella had described, but I understood what they meant about her personality making her ugly. I quick made my sandwich and went into the living room to talk with everyone.

Dan seemed happy to see me, and Kara seemed less then thrilled when he gave me a hug. She looked me up and down and frowned. Maybe Alice was right about Kara counting on me looking uglier then her, but I didn't. I'm 100% sure though that if she had a better personality she would have been prettier then me by a long shot. She came forward and gave me a hug, but it felt like she was trying to squish me. I felt my face go red from the pressure. I also heard some angry growls from a few people, and could have sworn one came from Dan. I gave them all a reassuring smile, hoping they got the message that I was fine and would be no matter what Kara did.

After all the introductions I sat down with Dan quickly taking my lead. He sat down beside me on the love seat leaving Kara to sit between Alice and Rose on the couch. It took all my self control not to bust up laughing. Alice looked pleased but Rose looked like she was trying not to kill her. Kara just looked pissed that Dan sat by me and not her. Everyone started talking and soon Dan and I had a conversation going.

"What made you wear a dress?" he asked me looking puzzled.

"Oh. Alice wanted to make me over, but I got her to let me dress myself so I figured I would wear something to appease her. I figured she wouldn't let me rough house today anyway," I said laughing. I didn't really want to talk about it, because I didn't want him to ask why she dressed me up. There's no way I could tell him that she was trying to get rid of his girlfriend, but I hated lying to him.

"That was nice of you," he said with a smile on his face. Kara didn't like that.

"Yeah, it was nice of you. But were did you get that dress anyway? The dump?" she asked with a scowl on her face. I saw Alice start to shake. She had picked this dress out herself, and it was one of the only dresses or skirts that I liked. No way was she going to get away with insulting Alice like that. No way in hell.

"Why, no I did not. I tried to, but when I went to the dump the guy in charge said that you cleaned out all the old clothes that they had. You don't know how sad I was when I heard," I said, drawing a line with my finger from the corner of my eye down my cheek to look like a tear while putting on a pout. Her eyes got as big as dinner plates then narrowed to slits. I just smirked at her.

"I can't believe you would insult me like that. Are you all going to let her do that to me?" she asked around the room, mainly looking at Dan.

"Hey, you had it coming. You were being a bitch first," was all he said to her. You could almost see fire shooting out of her ears she got so mad. It was _hilarious_. Absolutely priceless.

"Why have you been acting so different lately?" she practically yelled.

"He hasn't acted any different," Emmett piped up. "He just stopped pussy footing around and told you the truth. Took him long enough."

"Stay out of this, pea brain," she snapped at him. Rose was having none of this.

"What did you just say, you whore?" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. Alice and I did as well. Bella would have, but Renesmee was sitting on her lap and Edward's arm was around her waist. Dan tried to pull me back down on the couch, but I didn't budge. No way was this bitch going to do anything to Rose or Alice.

"Why don't you just sit back down, bimbo, and let me talk to my boyfriend," Kara said, standing up as well.

"Nothing is stopping you from talking to Dan, but you don't need to talk to anyone else, bitch," Rose was getting up in Kara's face, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Yeah, no one even wants you hear," Alice added while I nodded. No need to fuel her ego.

"What are you talking about? Of course people want me hear!"

"Yeah?" I asked, "Name one. One person and I'll leave you alone."

"Dan," was her simple response. I saw him and Edward glance at each other before he looked Kara in the eyes.

"Not really," h finally said. "I don't think that you should be here. And I don't think we should be together, either. It's over."

Yeah. Don't I wish?

Everything about that is true up until the dress conversation. All Kara did was say, "Yeah, that is a nice dress. Were did you get it? I think I want one in pink."

Alice looked like she wanted to cry and Rose looked like she wanted to puke. I thought that their reactions would have been funny under different circumstances. I was sad, though, that Kara was being nice. Damn. This plan was going to make my life hard, I could just tell. I thought to Edward, _I thought she was a bitch? She seems nice enough, and it's pissing me off! _

He looked down at my empty plate and then back at my eyes. I got up to put the plate away and he fallowed. Once the kitchen door shut I muttered under my breathe "What the hell?"

"She's always nice when he's around. As soon as he leaves the room, expect the ultimate bitch machine," he said, raising his arms and acting like Godzilla. I started laughing as he chased me around the kitchen and out into the living room. I promptly ran over to Bella and Renesmee and hid behind them, but that didn't stop him. I had to resort to plan B. I grabbed Renesmee and used her like a shield. Even though she was only five, she had grown enough so she looked like she was eight or nine. She was still light enough for me to pick up though.

Again, that didn't stop him. By this time everyone was laughing and encouraging him, to my dismay, and he was eating it all up. What a ham. I think he was doing it for Renesmee now. He was chasing both of us now, and I had circled the living room at least three times now. I was at Bella again and tried to hide behind her. Me being me though, I fell on top of her, with Renesmee on top of me, and Edward plopped on us all. It was funner then a barrel of monkeys.

He didn't stop there though. He was having too much fun. He started tickling Renesmee and me, and my snort/hyena laugh reared its ugly head. That got everyone clutching their sides, even Kara. She also had a smirk on though, like she thought it was embarrassing, and Dan would find it horrible. She was wrong of course. One day I had told him that I sometimes couldn't stand my laugh, and in return he said that he thought it was very cute. Haha Kara, in your face! Why was I getting so worked up about this? _He doesn't like you!_, part of my brain yelled at me. Another part answered with a _Shut the hell up! I don't care!_ You know it's sad when you carry out conversations with yourself. Edward thought it was funny though. That little butt munch.

He started laughing, and everyone else looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone but me that is. I just scrambled away and blushed profusely. Dan looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head.

"Alice," I whined. "Can I _please_ change out of this dress?"

"Only if you want me dressing you," she retorted. I shut my mouth. "But, agh! Edward! You screwed up her hair and make-up!" She was glairing at him like she was going to kill him. "Ashley, you might as well wash it all off…"

I hopped up and ran up the stairs before she could change her mind. I got into my bathroom and was starting to change out of the dress when I heard someone cough behind me. I swirled around and saw Dan standing there. Well, that sure didn't help my blush any. I could feel my face getting at _least _12 shades darker. "Hey," he said, stepping closer. I felt my heart race with each inch he moved, and I could have sworn that a little smirk crossed his face.

"Hey to you too," I muttered looking down at the ground. I just didn't really want to look at his perfect face. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You know, I don't think Alice was right. Your hair and make-up still look perfect to me." God, didn't he know how these insanely sweet things he said effected me?

I looked over my shoulder to see my face and hair. My hair was in complete disarray, but I thought it looked better then the perfectly stick strait that Alice had put it in. The make-up was still in tact as far as I could tell though. I turned back only to find his face a few inches away. I took a step back in shock and he took one towards me. I felt the counter behind me, and had no where to go as he closed the distance between us. We were pressed up against each other now, and my mind felt like a pile of mush. I had to be dreaming. I didn't remember anything. Nothing registered except for me, him, and the distance, or rather, the lack of distance. It was pure bliss. His eyes darkened, and I felt mine darken as well. I felt like my whole body was on fire, even were his cold skin was touching mine.

He leaned his head down closer to mine, whispering my name. His cool breathe fanned out on my face, and I lost it. I closed the distance between us and my lips found his. Cloud nine was an understatement. My lips molded to his, parting ever so slightly. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me onto the counter. My arms and legs wound around him, and his hands moved from my waist to the middle of my back. I felt his tongue graze my lips, asking permission. Like he really needed it. As our tongues danced the tango all I could think was, _He is like a drug. I am freaking addicted, and I need more_.

I was sad and upset when I ran out of breathe and had to pull back, but he didn't even leave my skin. Pressing me closer, if that was possible, he started kissing all along my neck and down to my collar bone. My hands, which I found in his hair, gripped tighter and pulled a little. What a good time for him to be a vampire. When I caught my breathe I pulled his face back to mine. We were like that for a good two minuets when…

"Ahem."

We both looked up and when I saw Alice a flash of relief shot through me. Then it all came coming back. Kara. Dan was dating Kara. I was just kissing Dan. I was just making out with Dan, and he is dating Kara. Oh, shit. We untangled, and after he made sure he looked presentable he ran down stairs. As soon as he left I felt the tears spring in my eyes. What have I done?

Alice came running over to me and carried me to my bed. She set me down and just let me cry on her shoulder. I tried to stay quiet so that Kara and Dan wouldn't hear, but Alice must have understood what I was doing. "They left," she told me. After that I let loose for only about an hour, but it felt like years.

When I had calmed down some Alice asked me what had happened. I told her, told her all about the kiss and how it just felt so right. "Then why are you crying?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Because he's dating Kara, and I don't want to be a sluty home wrecker, I really don't," I explained. She looked like she understood, but I could tell she didn't agree. In my mind, though, even if Kara was as bad as Alice thought, surely she didn't deserve someone coming and stealing the man that she loved from her. I couldn't do that to _any_one. I had to fix things.

Once I convinced Alice that I was okay, my brain started moving at a million miles a minuet. I was trying to think of something to fix this whole mess when I heard my phone.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

I knew that ring tone. It was the person that, for once, I didn't want to talk to; Dan. Reluctantly I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. I think we need to talk," he said. He was talking normal, so I guess Kara wasn't around.

"Yeah. I think that we need to ignore what happened. I can't do that to Kara," I told him, and with every word my heart broke a little bit. I hated saying this to him, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise.

"But… what if I don't want that?" Well that sure did throw me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice was steady, but my hands were shaking.

"What if I liked it?" He sounded like he was using all of his courage. I hated it. The guilt was burning up inside of me, and I felt like I was going to explode.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just can't…" I hung up the phone feeling like my heart was dead.

**DanPOV**

When we left the Cullen house, I felt like I was leaving part of me there. I knew what it meant. I had fallen for Ashley. Edward had been telling me that I was in love with her for the longest time now, but I just couldn't believe him. I don't know why, but it just seemed impossible. I thought it was just a crush, and that she could never like me. Both were wrong though. I now realized that I love her, and that I have loved her from the get go, and by the way she kissed me back I had a feeling that she liked me too.

We got back to my apartment and I told Kara to sit down. "I think we need to talk…" I began.

"Wait," she cut me off. "Are you breaking up with me?" It amazed me how she would know. I guess it was my non-joking manner and the tone of my voice, not to mention the fact that she was a girl.

"I'm sorry, but yes." How else could I say it? Better to get to the point.

"What's her name?" she asked softly. It looked like she was putting on a show, and I could tell that she wasn't sorry at all. She just didn't care.

"It's, um, Ashley…" Her eyes got as big as plates.

"What?!" she exclaimed, and then she composed herself. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Bye." With that she left. I had a feeling that I wasn't rid of her though. Just my luck. Well, now that I got that out of the way, I needed to talk to Ashley.

Just thinking her name made me think of how wonderful that kiss was.

_Flashback_

_Alice had sent me up to Ashley's room to make sure that she stayed in the dress. I willingly went up without a glance back. I knew Kara wouldn't like it, but I didn't care. She would deal with it. _

_I fallowed Ashley into her bathroom and she started taking off her dress. She must not have known that I was there. She was too modest to do that. I coughed and she sharply turned around, a beautiful blush creeping over her face. "Hey," I broke the silence, unconsciously taking a step forward. I heard her heart react to that with a faster thumping, and I could barely contain the satisfied smirk. _

_"Hey to you too." She looked down at the ground and made it so I wasn't able to see her face. I hated it. _

_"You know, I don't think Alice was right. Your hair and make-up still look perfect to me," I told her. I was shy about it inside, but I didn't let that shine through my voice._

_She looked over her shoulder to examine it herself, and I stepped closer. We were only a few inches apart now, and my brain was running on auto-pilot. When she turned back to me the shock on her face was evident. She took a step back and ran into the counter, with me walking nearer. My body was pressed against hers, and I got a warm tingling feeling everywhere. Her eyes got darker, and I had an inkling that I started that little trend. _

_I leaned my face down closer whispering, "Ashley," to her. You could almost see the snap as she closed the distance between our mouths. Her mouth was warm and soft against mine. I felt her lips part ever so slightly and I lifted her onto the counter. Her arms wound around my neck and her legs around my waist. My hands slid from her waist to her middle back. I felt like a beast in my chest was purring or something. A better description I guess would be it felt like my heart had started beating and grew wings, flying away into the clouds. My tongue brushed against her mouth and she granted permission. I could feel her heart racing as mine would have been if it could. _

_What felt like too soon, she needed to part for air. I didn't miss a beat though; I started kissing along her neck, going as low as her collar bone. I pulled her closer to me, and I guess her hands had traveled to my hair, because I felt her pull on it. Her grip would have hurt a human, but being a vampire I didn't feel it hardly at all. After she had caught her breathe, she pulled my face back up to hers…_

_End flashback_

I pulled my phone from my pocket and pressed '1' on my speed dial. After a few rings she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. I think we need to talk," I told her. I needed to get it over with before I chickened out.

"Yeah. I think that we need to ignore what happened. I can't do that to Kara," she said. With every word my heart shattered more and more. She said that she couldn't do that to Kara. Did that mean that if it weren't for her she would want to be with me?

"But… what if I don't want that?" I asked. I was still trying to figure out her cryptic words. Does that mean that she likes me?

"What do you mean?" Her voice was calm, but I could hear a faint rustling that told me that she was shaking.

"What if I liked it?" I didn't want to tell her that I love her just yet, for fear of her not sharing the feeling and it ruining our friendship.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just can't…" The line went dead.

Along with my heart.

**Thanks again, and I really hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, and please no flames! I love to hear what you guys have to say, and I hope you'll tell me in a review! Thanks again again and I'll try to post again by Tuesday! **


	7. accidents and a night on the town

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to post, I was having trouble getting to flow right.  
****Thanks to the people who reviewed! They would be:**

**Alexandra Lucy  
****Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen  
****TeddyBear 8P**

**And special thanks to TeddyBear 8P for editing this chapter! You rock Stevie! Now on with the story! :D**

**AshleyPOV**

A half an hour after I got off the phone with Dan, Edward came in. I could feel the tears well up and he pulled me into his chest and let me cry. He broke the silence after about 15 minuets. "Emmett wants you to come down stairs," he told me. "He wants to try to make you laugh, or smile at least."

I just looked up at him. My tears had stopped, but my eyes hurt like hell. I felt stupid crying, and then more for crying over a boy. "You are _not_ stupid," Edward told me. "You just got your heart damaged. You may not know it, but you love him. I know. And Jasper knows. And Alice knows. And anyone with _any_ intelligence knows. We also know that he loves you. More then _you_ know."

"Then why is he with Kara?" I asked him.

"That's just it Ashley. He broke up with her. He called Jasper and me and talked to us about it. He doesn't know what to do. He loves you and doesn't know how to get you to listen to that."

My mouth dropped open as he was saying all of this. I still couldn't let myself have him. It would make me something that I never, ever, wanted to be; a home-wrecker. I couldn't give in. "He only broke up with her because of me. Because I kissed him; I ruined it for Kara. She loves him, and now she doesn't have him…"

"She doesn't love him! That's just it! I could hear her repulsive thoughts, and Jasper could feel no love coming from her when she was around him. Ever," he said this all like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That can't be true. She can't be that evil. That just can't be true."

"But it is! You'll see, one day. And you'll think 'why didn't I listen to the all-knowing Edward? Oh, right. I had a blonde moment.' **(No offence to blondes out there!) **He'll wait for you though. Even if he doesn't want to wait I don't think Alice would let him live."

"Gee, someone thinks highly of themselves. And why wouldn't he want to wait?" Even if he doesn't want to be with me like that, why wouldn't he want to be my friend?

"Because he wants you right now. He doesn't _want_ to wait for you, but he will."

"ASHLEY!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE WHITE ASS DOWN HERE!!!!" we heard Emmett yell at the top of his lungs. He really didn't need to, but Emmett will be Emmett. I laughed and ran down the stairs. When I got to the bottom I stopped in my tracks and stared at the big burly Emmett Cullen…

Wearing a bright pink sequined tank top and white denim mini skirt. "MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!" I yelled. Everyone started cracking up, and from out of nowhere "Barbie Girl" started playing. Emmett started dancing and singing along in a humorous high pitch voice. It was awesome! That got my thought process going, and I came up with an amazing idea. Emmett, Zach, Alice, Rose, and I all had to go do something wild and crazy. Well, Emmett and Zach were the only ones that I would make go, but anyone could join us.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at him.

"ASHLEY!" he yelled back.

"EMMETT!"

"ASHLEY!"

It went on like that for a while. We just kept yelling at each other until the front door opened.. The person I was trying to forget about walked in. I only allowed myself one brief glance at Dan before I turned back to Emmett. "Me and Zach are going to go hang out and go completely wild," I said, putting a little emphasis on wild. I thought Dan might _really_ like that. Note the sarcasm. "Do you wanna come with us? It'll be really fun!"

"Hell yeah it will be! The Em man is going to join!" he practically yelled to me. He was going to be fun to hang out with.

"Awesome! Let me go call him and tell him real quick." I said, already half way up the stairs. I had to be away from Dan to call Zach and tell him of his new plans. I didn't want him to know how heart broken I was over all of this. I pushed '2' on my speed dial and waited for Zach to answer. It didn't take long.

"Hello!" he said in a goofy voice.

"Hey. Get your white ass over here and come pick me and Emmett up. We need to go to a club or something. I need to get happy, and you are the person for that." I told him.

"Okay, but why are you not happy, senior?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in the car, but are you on your way?"

"Yeah. Be there in five," he hung up the phone as did I.

When I got back down stairs Dan was still there. I didn't want to be rude, but I really didn't want to be around him right now. I wasn't sure if I could resist the temptation. "OkayIcalledhimandhe'sonhiswayandI'mreallyhypersoIcan'tjustsitdownbutwhatshoudwedoAlice!" I said in one breathe. **(Translation: Okay I called him and he's on his way, and I'm really hyper so I can't just sit down, but what should we do? Alice!) **

"Go get your iPod!" she told me. I ran upstairs and in a minuet I was back down with my iPod. I handed it to her and she plugged it into the awesome surround sound system in the living room. She looked through my songs and found the perfect one. "Shake it" by Metro Station blasted and Emmett and I started crazy time mosh-pitting to the beat. It was just a time to let lose and have fun before hanging out. I saw Dan grin and get up to dance. He came over to me and started dancing with me.

I really liked it, but at the same time I felt really guilty. _How would Edward and dad be wrong about Kara not loving him, though?_ I thought. I was driving myself mad over this, but then his arm brushed up against mine and some of my worries were forgotten. Alice 'accidentally' backed me up and closer to him. He put his hands on my swaying hips and my mind went blank of any worries I had just seconds ago. How could I have any worries when an angel was holding me? His hands started leading me, and I could feel our dancing become more in sync with each other as our pace quickened. I could faintly hear him singing.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

I could have sworn that he was singing to me. I didn't have time to blush though. Alice came over to us and pulled me up the stairs to my room. She pointed to a chair that she had put in my bathroom for when she played Barbie on me, and I sat down.

"We have to make you _extra_ hot tonight, so I have my work cut out for me. I don't know how I'm going to make you look hotter then you are," she muttered to herself. I just sat there this time, letting her do whatever. She finished with my make-up and hair sooner then usual, and when I looked I fell in love with it. She had put heavy eyeliner on me and black eye shadow fading into a dark green the farther away from my nose it got. That was it, too. I was surprised. For my hair all she did was style it in messy disarray and make it stay like that.

She left the bathroom looking satisfied and I got up and followed her. I found on my bed a pair of black and white striped leggings, a pair of really tight, ripped, skinny jeans, and my ACDC t-shirt that was almost too small. She looked at me expectantly and I put on the clothes. She started jumping up and down and squealing like a pig. I went and looked in the mirror and had to admit that I looked pretty damn hot. Alice was a miracle worker.

She handed me some dark green flats when I came out, and asked me what I thought.

"Alice, I look amazing. I don't know how in the hell you did it, but you did," I told her. She beamed at me.

"Oh! Come on! You have to show everyone else!" She started jumping up and down while pulling me down the stairs. I was laughing the whole way, and when we got to the living room everyone looked over to us. I saw Zach was there and I gave him a smile and a hug.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him, getting all self-conscious.

"Dude! You're a chick!" he stated. I could feel my jaw practically hit the floor and everyone just laughed while I stared, stunned, at him.

"You're _just now_ realizing that?" I mean, really. How could he not know that I'm a girl? He just nodded.

I walked closer to him to smack him, but he ran. I was chasing him around the living room for a couple laps before a pair of arms around my waist stopped me. I looked up to see who it was and blushed. Dan had stopped me and was holding me close to him. I completely jumped and ruined the 'moment'. What a bad time to be hyper!

"Are you okay?" he asked me. It sounded like he thought that I didn't want him to be that close to me, or something crazy like that.

"Yeah!" I practically screamed. "I'm just way freaking hyper all of a sudden!" I started to jump up in down, partly because I wanted to prove my point and partly because I couldn't stand still.

"Dude, did you have coffee?" Zach asked me.

"Haha, no I did not!"

"Oh god, the world is going to end!" Emmett screeched.

To some extent Emmett was right. The world itself wasn't going to end, but mine as I knew it would. When I got hyper it was still me, but I was more…courageous. I did things that I would never do if I was in my right mind.

"This'll be fun…" Zach muttered.

"Dan!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "You should come with us! If Kara won't mind that is." I got kind of sad at that last part, but my mood was to happy to be brought down by her. I had to ask if she would mind though. With him finally around me I was starting to have doubts that they broke up. Dad and Edward could be wrong, after all.

"Well, she better not," he told me. I was happy to hear that he didn't care, even though he should. "We broke up." When I heard that I about shit my pants.

**Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was kinda short, but I couldn't help leaving it at this sort-of-cliffy. I'm not going to post until I get at least three reviews, so please tell me what you think! :D**


	8. could Alice be right?

**Whoot! New chapter! Give thanks to TeddyBear 8P for being bored and telling me to post! Lol. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. She didn't edit this chapter. Lol. I realized I forgot disclaimers for every freaking chapter, so here it is:**

**Me: I OWN EVERYTHING! WHOOT!**

**Jackson: No you don't.**

**Me: AWE! Why not?!**

**Jackson: Because Stephanie Meyers owns the books, Rihanna owns 'Don't Stop The Music', and The Veronicas own 'Untouched'.**

**Me: Oh… Well can I own you?**

**Jackson: If someone gives me to you, then yes. Till then, no. **

**Me: Did you hear that people?! GIVE ME JACKSON! PLEASE!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You did what now?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"I broke up with her. It's done. She's gone."

"EEEEK!" I heard and the first thing I thought was _Oh shit is that me?_ I was lucky though. It was Alice. She was jumping up and down, excided that part of her plan KKTTCAGDAAT **(Kick Kara To The Curb And Get Dan And Ashley Together)** was done. Now all she had to work on was the GDAAT part. I didn't think that would happen though. _Oh, shut your face!_ part of my brain told me.

Alice continued to jump up and down. "I need to make some calls…" she said before running off. "Don't go anywhere till I get back!" she yelled from somewhere. I looked at dad, but he seemed just as confused as I was.

Rose caught my eye and she had a huge smile and a gleam in her eye that I had learned to fear. "Oh god, Rose what is she doing?" I asked her, the trusty fear returning.

"Something that you'll thank us for later," was all that she said but when she looked between Dan and me I understood. She was going to call everyone that she could think of to help move her plan along. That evil little pixie.

"She's in her room," Edward trustily told me, and I was off.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose yelled, but I was already a few steps from the bedroom door. I tugged on the handle and…nothing. She locked it. I cursed under my breathe and pulled out my cell phone. I started dialing Emma's number when I saw Rose. "Shit," I muttered and ran past her. She grabbed onto my waist though, and soon my phone was in her hands and I wasn't.

_Edward, get _someone's_ phone out!_ I thought to him. I pushed past Rose and ran down the stairs. Dan had his phone out and it was dialing Emma. I gave him a thankful smile and took it from his hand.

"Hello?" she asked sounding surprised. I'm guessing that he never calls her.

"Hey, it's Ash. Has Alice called you?"

"Yeah, she was just explaining something to me but then you called."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Don't listen to her, okay?"

"Why?" She sounded confused. That was a good thing. That meant that I got to her before Alice could.

"Because she's going to try and force KKTTCAGDAAT when it's not right."

"EEEEK! I knew it! Wait does that meant that he-"

"Yes!" I cut her off. I knew Dan could hear her, and the last thing I needed was him to figure out Alice's little plan and blame me for it.

"YAY! Why can't you just let us do our stuff?"

"Because you guys are evil little bitches!" I said to her. I glanced up at Dan and he just looked shocked that I would say that about Rose, Alice, and Emma. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blonde head coming our way and I hid behind Dan and Bella. Dan walked back till I was pushed up against the wall and his back. It made it hard for me to think, let alone talk. "Emmy please just don't! Let me handle it! I don't need help!"

"Oh, so you're going to do it?" she said. Shit.

"I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but you did. Don't worry; I'll make sure that you aren't lying. You will do it!" and she hung up. Great.

Rose was still trying to get at me, but now it just seemed like she was trying to get a rise out of Dan. He had turned around and had his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Rose's face. She was so smug about our contact. It was hilarious.

The whole hyperness thing didn't really help my laughter either. Soon my knees went weak and gave way, but I was still in Dan's arms. He supported my weight and started to chuckle at my little fit. I could feel my face get hot from blood rushing, and I tried to calm myself. The last time that happened Peter had a hard time controlling himself and I didn't want to make it hard for anyone here.

"ASHLEY!!!! Are you excited?!" I heard Alice's soprano voice shout with excitement enough for the both of us.

"Alice!" I whined. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Because you love me!"

"That makes no sense. I would love you more if you didn't!" I desperately tried to convince her.

"Maybe right now, but you'll thank me later. Trust me."

I just glared at her. "Um, does anyone else feel like their missing something here?" Dan asked looking between Alice and me.

"No, you're the only one out of the loop," Zach told him. I thought about it and realized that everyone knew that I liked him and about Alice's little plan. Except for him. I felt my face go red and he Dan looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Why am I the only one out of the loop? I want to be in the loop!" he whined, and oh my gosh, it was adorable!

"You want in the loop?" Alice asked him with a devilish look on her face. He just nodded. "Well, I have this plan, and-"

"NOPE! You're done!" I shouted, covering Alice's mouth. "Let's go!" I grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him to the door. He was looking around in confusion, but let me drag him out to Zach's car. Emmett and Zach got the hint and followed us out. I got in the back seat and Dan slid in next to me.

"Won't you please tell me?" Dan pleaded with me. I shook my head and made the 'zipping the lips' move. His bottom lip jutted out and I wanted to jump him. Could he get any cuter?!

"I'm not letting this go," he promised.

"You won't get anything out of her," Zach told him. "When she doesn't want someone to know something, they don't find out."

Dan slid closer to me and pulled me into his arms. My poor heart beaded faster then I thought possible till he put his lips at my ear and it just stopped. "Sounds like a challenge to me," he breathed. "And I do love a challenge." I tried to respond but all that came out was a choking sort of sound and my face got red. He chuckled and leaned across me to open the door.

"Ashley, we're here," Zach, bless him, broke me from my thoughts of ripping Dan's clothes off right then and there.

I got out of the car and started toward the club door. The place was called Barracuda and I had heard it was really cool. Some pervs where openly staring at me when we got inside and Dan came up and put his arm around my waist. I could have sworn I heard him growl, but it could have just been the bass of the music. I listened and heard it was 'Don't Stop The Music' by Rihanna. I felt my hips start to sway and Dan pulled me to the dance floor.

He gave me a devious smile and I loved it. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close. Oh yeah, I _definitely _loved it. I put my hands around his neck and pushed myself so that our bodies were touching wherever they could. He got a glint in his eyes that I could have sworn was lust. His grip got tighter and he started grinding his hips into mine. I felt like an animal. He was doing everything I wished we could do _without_ dancing.

"So what was that little plan of Alice's?" he whispered in my ear. How low of him. He was trying to dazzle me into talking. I was determined not to tell him, now more then ever.

"Sorry, but that's classified information," I breathed back, letting my mouth brush over his ear. I heard him moan a little and grinned to myself. The song ended and was replaced by 'Untouched' by The Veronicas. My turn for revenge. I smiled at him in what I hoped was a seductive way.

The music started and I sang along with the singer at first as I danced.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

With the 'oohs' and 'ahs' I rubbed up against him slightly, just to get a reaction out of him.  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

I stopped singing and looked at his face. It looked like he was trying to stop himself from doing something, but I couldn't tell if it was to kiss me or tell me that I disgusted him. I decided to take a chance and continue dancing.

Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I looked up at him and put on a flirtatious smile as I started singing again, dancing slower, toying with him a bit.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

I stopped singing after the chorus. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. I hoped it wasn't me that he wanted to kill.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I started singing and put my hands through his hair.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

With just the chorus left I thought I would tease him a little more by backing up, but he wouldn't let me get farther from his body. I smirked and put my hands on his chest, sliding down a little, just enough to get my hands on his rock-hard abs.  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

When the song ended I thought he was going to come up with some witty comeback, but he didn't. He leaned his face to my ear so I could hear over the music and said something that surprised me.

"I hate you, you know that?"

I looked at him and saw that he was joking, so I went along with it. "Why?" I asked innocently. "What ever did I do?"

"You know _exactly_ what you did." His hands slid down so they were on the edge of my jeans. "Ashley, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Anywhere," I replied breathlessly. I was so caught up in the moment; I wasn't sure what to do.

He led me outside of the club to a little garden thing in town. He sat down on the bench that was there and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel something poking at my butt, but I didn't let myself think about it.

"Ashley, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Dan?" I asked. I could feel my hands start to sweat and my heart race.

"Ashley, I love you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want to send frogs to kill it? I hope not… Tell me what you think please! **


	9. what a dance

**I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long!!!! I know, I suck monkey ass :( And I'm sorry that this is such a short, sucky chapter.**

Oh. My. God. Ohmygod. EEEEK! He said he loved me!!!! HE SAID HE LOVED ME!!!! I wanted to scream to the world at the top of my lungs "DAN LOVES ME!!!! HE FREAKING LOVES ME!!!!" but I didn't. I couldn't. I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Nothing could happen. I couldn't do anything. The seconds ticked past and his face went from scared to embarrassed. Shit. I forgot to say something.

"Oh my god," I managed before my slowly slipping control broke and I kissed him. It wasn't like the other kiss we had. This one was soft and meaningful, as I tried to convey all my love to him without words. I think he understood; his arms were wrapping around my waist, and I loved the feeling. I pulled away when I needed air and muttered so softly I wasn't sure if he would hear "I love you too." I think he heard, for his smile grew and, if possible, became more radiant then ever before. I got up and his face fell. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, now I'm going to show you how I _really_ dance," I said with what I hoped was a flirty smile. It must have been, because he fallowed me into the club again.

When we walked in I was happy to hear "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas blasting in the clubs speakers.

Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

The song got going and I pulled Dan closer to me. He should love this. Insert evil smirk.

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

With every 'boom' I ground my hips closer to him. I could have sworn that I felt something hard hit me every time I did so.

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

I could feel my body getting into the beat and starting to have fun. I swayed my hips with the beat without even thinking.

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

My hips started working again at the 'boom's.

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

Dan wound his hands around my waist and held onto me firmly, with a glint in his eyes that made me go crazy.

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

My body was slithering like a snake against his. His hands got tighter and I gasped in pleaser.

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

When the song ended I winked at him and he started laughing. "Well, I think we should dance more often," he said with a smile.

I smacked his chest and giggled. "You are so wrong!" I squealed. I knew what he really meant when he said that. The bad thing is I thought the same.

The rest of the night went much the same, with Emmett and Zach both dancing like mad men in the middle of the dance floor. It was amazing. At one point I went to the bathroom and when I got in there I could have sworn that I saw Kara there, but when I looked back to double check she was no where to be found. I just shrugged it off and blamed the lights, though when the guys said we should leave I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I realized that I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched by Kara…

**I hope you liked it! I would understand if no one is reading this, or if you all hate me... But it would still make my day if you would reveiw! **


	10. my powers still?

**YAY! New chapter! Haha. I tried to make this one get out faster, and I know it's a little short, but I think that it has a little more meat to it. I hope you like it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On the drive back I felt a little loose, and albeit very relaxed. Dan had his arm around me and it felt like a heaven on earth. The four of us were making jokes and cracking up the whole ride back. It got so bad that when we got home I tried to get out and stand, but the laughing had made my legs go weak and I tumbled to the ground making me laugh even harder that I fell on my ass. So smart, I know. Dad looked a little concerned when Dan walked in the door carrying me whilst I was laughing and choking.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice shrieked. I managed to cease laughing, hence the choking stopped as well. Alice had a huge smile on her face and after exchanging a look with Rose and, to my surprise, Bella she ran up to Dan, grabbed me and the three of them dragged me to my bedroom. The three of them plopped down on my bed while I got boxers and a t-shirt from my dresser and changed in the bathroom. I opened the door while I was scrubbing my face clean of the make-up and brushing my teeth and hair.

Alice and Rose were bombarding me with questions about the night, but Bella just sat there smiling and looking happy. I wonder if she had a good night as well? Ew, wait, I don't want to ask. There are some things that I don't need to know.

I answered the questions fairly honest, and couldn't help but be embarrassed when dad came up to check on me and the questions didn't cease in the slightest. When he left I flopped onto my bed with the three girls and chatted with them for a good portion of the night. I told them everything; the dancing, the confessions, even the kiss. I just couldn't help myself. I was too giddy.

I turned and looked at the clock. Damn it was already 10 and I haven't eaten… anything. Wow. I got up and said that I was going to the kitchen and I got an escort. Shocker. I was pleased to see that Dan was still at the house and even happier when he fallowed me into the kitchen. Alice and Rose must've gotten the hint to stay away if they wanted to keep their closets in tact for the stayed in the living room, no doubt telling everyone in the room a rough summery of what I had told them happened that night.

Dan and I stayed in the kitchen while I ate just talking and having a wonderful time. After I finished the sandwich I had made and washed the plat off I informed him that I needed to get some sleep.

"Okay," he mumbled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and grinned when he bent down and gave me a soft, short kiss. He hugged me again and whispered "Sweet dreams, darling."

All thoughts of Kara left my mind as I drifted off to sleep, that night it would be debatable that I had THE best dreams in the history of the world. And you know what? I really think I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The week went on VERY pleasant. Dan and I were practically inseparable. We were always hanging out with each other, and every night after what I think of as 'Confession Night' he would lay with me while I slept. It was glorious waking up to his angel face. It even got to the point where every night and morning I would pinch myself just to see if the whole thing was really happening, and each time I was satisfied when I felt the sharp pain.

The more I got connected with him though, the more I could feel his physical pain when it was around.

_Flashback_

_Dan and Emmett were wrestling in the back yard. I had just gotten out of the shower so I made my way to were Dan was. When I reached my destination I saw that everyone else had the same notion as I. I seated myself in between Alice and Edward and watched as my boyfriend and uncle wrestled. It was fairly humorous because Emmett was this big, burly guy and he was taking on a guy that looked like he wouldn't do well at _any_ contact sport. Dan was a lean muscular, not a beefy muscular. _

_It started getting good when Emmett really got a hold of Dan and started twisting him to get him to tap out. His legs where knees up and Emmett was twisting his back so that Dan's face was in the ground. I was looking at Dan, his face strained as he struggled to break Emmett of his hold, when the world went black. All I was aware of was sharp pain shooting through my back and a wordless cry escaping my lips. Emmett must have let Dan go so that they could rush to me like everyone else because just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. I opened my eyes and found that I was on the ground, sweat on my brow, and shivering. Dad and Carlisle were crouched over m; parent and grandparent in doctor mode. Dan was right behind them, and all I could see were those three faces. Just like the first day that I arrived at the house… _

_"Ashley, what happened?" dad asked, his voice smothered in concern. _

_"Um, that, uh," I stuttered. "That happens sometimes…"_

_"What exactly is 'that' though?" Carlisle asked. _

_"Um, sometimes I can feel," I started but my voice faltered and I had to start again. "Sometimes I can feel people's pain. I just don't know whose it was…" Lies. I knew who it was. I just didn't want him to get creeped out that I felt _his _in particular. _

_"It was Dan's," Edward helped out. It didn't sound as creepy coming from him._

_End Flashback_

There have been other times that it's happened, but not nearly as bad. I have been able to conceal it with maybe a grimace showing through. Only Edward and Dan, if he thought about it, really knew how much it hurt…

I brushed aside the thought and peeled off my clothes. I hopped into the shower and let the hot water flow down my body. It felt odd and nice against my hyper chilled skin. Dan had stayed with me the night before and his arms cooled me off quite a bit. I washed my hair and body mechanically, just singing away even though I knew that Dan was still within earshot. Damn vampire hearing.

I toweled off thinking about the day ahead. Everyone was going hunting. Dad was going to stay so that I wouldn't be alone, but I saw how dark his eyes were and I convinced him that it pained me to see him suffering like that just because of me. So he agreed when Dan offered to stay with me. Of course I'm sure that Alice assured him that we weren't going to do anything except maybe kiss, so he seemed to trust us. Or me at least. You never know if dads trust their daughter's boyfriends, no matter how long they've known each other. I zipped down stairs just as everyone was leaving. I didn't feel bad. I had gone down earlier to see them all (and lets face it, I was hungry. I needed to get some _food_ in my belly). I hugged them all and plopped a kiss on Renny's cheek. That's what I've taken to calling Renesmee. Bella liked that name a whole hell of a lot better then Nessie. I waved to them all as they left and when they could no longer be seen I shut the door, turning to see Dan with a _very_ sexy smirk on his face. This would be a fun day…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So what did you think?! I would love to hear in a review! Ask or say anything, I want to hear it! :D**


	11. a day alone

**Okay, so I don't think I did very well on this chapter, but other people tell me different so here it is! Hope you enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I realize that I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer up. It saddens me to say that all I own are the people from my mind and the plot. That goes for the previous chapters as well. ):**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I wanted to mess with him a bit so I sauntered (yes, _sauntered_. I _sauntered_) over to him, a smirk on my face that I hoped was sexy as well. When I reached him I put my hands on his shoulders and sliding them down his chest till they rested at breast level. He slid his hands on my hips and hummed. Yes! Score; 1Ashley, 0Dan.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I tried to purr. He waggled his eyebrows at me and we both started cracking up. We had talked before about not going fast, so there was no chance we were going to do _that_. Yet.

We plopped down on the couch with his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder. "So, what do you really want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, tis not matter much to me."

"Tis? Haha. Wtf?" Since when did he say 'tis'? I mean, I knew he was old and everything, but he didn't usually talk to show his age.

"I don't know, my lady," he said with a smile and a small bow. I giggled at him and he placed a kiss on my cheek. It felt chilled and electric where his lips had been pressed.

"Can vampires get drunk?" I asked. It was random to him, but I had been wondering that for a while now.

"Tis a good question," he laughed at his own little joke.

"You're such a goof!" I teased lightly hitting his arm. Not like it would have mattered. I'm only half vampire; I would have been the one to get hurt, not him.

"I know, but you love me," he stated it like someone would say the sky is blue, or the grass is green.

I leaned into him more. "Hmmm, yeah, I guess so…" I trailed off, giving him a kiss on the lips. Now, this boy is like an M you can't just eat one, just as I can't just kiss him once.

My face lingered at his, and we both took full advantage of it. He slid his arms around my waist as our lips kept brushing up against each other's. I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my fingers in his hair, causing a little moan from Dan. If I was given the time I would have smirked, but fast as lightning his lips were crashed on mine. That got a moan going from me. His hands slid down to my hips and guided us to lying down on the couch. I slid my tongue into his mouth, no resistance on his part. We were fighting for dominance till I had to breathe. Damn oxygen. I was sad to pull away, but he pleased me by keeping his lips on me. He was trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck, gliding his tongue over my collarbone. I gasped at the sensation.

"Ungh…" I couldn't hold the moan/groan thing in any longer. I could feel my control sliding away from me, and I could only guess that his was too: when I made a noise I could feel _him_ pressing against my inner thigh. I guess 'Yet' was happening sooner then we had thought. We were in to deep to stop even if we wanted to.

I expected Alice or Edward to call and tell us to knock it off, but the phone never rang.

His hands moved from my hips to grab my ass. What little control I might have had left totally snapped. "Be… Bed," I gasped out. He picked me up without breaking any kisses or contact and the next thing I knew we were on my bed.

His hands squeezed and I wrapped my legs around him and ground my hips into his. I could feel his erection press and rub up against me through the layers of denim and my panties got damp. My back arched to get more contact and he groaned.

"You smell _so_… fucking… delicious…" he growled bending his head down and inhaling deeply. I let out a little wordless cry of pleasure. This was going extremely well.

I clawed at his shirt trying desperately to get it off, until I got to impatient and ripped it off of him. His glorious chest was like a perfectly carved sculpture by the finest artist. And it was _**ALL**_ mine. He slid his hands from my ass and under my shirt. He slowly pushed it up, touching every part of me that he could. He pulled the t-shirt over my head continuing his assault with his lips.

He was kissing and licking and sucking in all the right places. His mouth moved along my collarbone and around the edge of my bra. I would have to thank Alice later for dragging me to _Victoria's Secret_ and throwing out all my other underwear. His tongue started drifting under the black lace and I could feel my nipples get hard and peak. My hips bucked up to his and my hands grappled at his back. His hands unclasped my bra and slid the fabric around, slowly again, pausing for a short second to cup my breasts lightly. He took the fabric off of my arms and looked at my exposed breasts. I felt a little self-conscious till I heard him mutter "Absolutely beautiful."

He was still looking at me for another couple seconds, so I did a little shimmy to make my breasts wiggle. His eyes met mine and I saw pure, unadulterated lust in them. I ran my hands down his chest and caused him to shiver and close his eyes with a small moan. I got to his pant line and dove my hand into his boxers to grab onto his fully erect penis. With my other hand I unbuttoned his pants and slid them and his boxers down so that he was out in the open. He was rock hard under my hand and long enough that I wasn't sure if he would fit in me. No doubt I wanted to try though.

He smirked at me and kicked off the remainder of his clothes. His hands moved down my body, sending electric shocks through my nerves. When they reached my hips he moved to undo my shorts and I felt a longing in the pit of my stomach. With one swift movement he had me fully exposed to the air just as he was.

Dan leaned forward and kissed me sweetly, though passionately. We laid there for a few minutes intertwined and kissing. We both knew what we wanted and what we needed, but neither of us knew how to make it happen. Finally Dan broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me, and I knew that he didn't want to back out, but he was giving me the chance to if I wanted.

"I've never wanted anything more," I whispered to him. He smiled at me and placed a chassed kiss on my mouth.

"Shit, do you have a condom?" He asked me. He looked embarrassed for needing to ask me, as if it was his fault that he didn't know that he was going to be having sex with his girlfriend.

"I can't get pregnant," I answered, not wanting to delve deeper into the subject. The truth was that I just didn't have periods.

He seemed satisfied and he lowered himself to me. "Tell me if I hurt you."

His tip came to my entrance and he slowly went in. I moaned and he looked up, scarred. I smiled at him and he went in further. It felt like I was complete, as if I had died and gone to heaven and somehow god had given me my own angel. He pulled out and looked at my face carefully to see if I was in pain and not telling him. "Keep going," I begged to him.

He kept a slow pace and held me close. I was running on instinct, and I couldn't tell if he was or not. His eyes never left mine, even when he hit sweet spots and my head lolled back a little as my eyes closed. The air around us was filled with soft grunts and moans. Occasionally he would close his eyes moving in.

It was blissful, but I needed more. I needed dangerous. Soon I was moaning 'harder' and 'faster' to him. He complied and slammed into me harder and faster. When he saw the look on my face he leaned into my ear and whispered "You like it rough, don't you? You naughty girl…"

How could he talk? I couldn't even form anything into words, let alone communicate like a person.

"Well, do you? I need you to answer, baby, I need you to use you're words." His voice was low and guttural.

I couldn't say anything. He was totally taking over any control that I might have had, and it made me hotter then I could have imagined.

"Fuck! You're so tight… Damn, you feel so… Ungh! Good…" His breathing was hard and fast as he pumped into me. "Does this feel good? Do you want it like this? I need an answer baby, c'mon just give, ungh, me an answer."

All I could come up with was a moan, try as I might to say a simple 'yes'.

"Baby, if you don't tell me how you like it I'll have to stop. Do you want that baby?"

I feverishly shook my head no and even managed to get out "N-no!" through the groans and moans.

"Tell me then. Ungh, do you want it…" He had to pause from the panting. "Rough? Huh?"

"UNGH! Yes!" I was in desperate need for him to touch part of me, _all_ of me.

"Yes what?"

"I need… you to do… me… rough!" I panted through, my hips bucking up to meet his as if to prove my point.

"Good girl," he growled, but didn't say anything more. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and started to suck and lick on it, with his hand working and rolling my other one as well. I arched my back into him and he groaned. I could feel my nipple vibrate with his breath and I screamed out "DAN! Oh god! Dan!"

This seemed to please him because he started rubbing with renewed vigor. He swished his tongue around my nipple before switching sides and giving my other breast the same attention. All the while my grunting and moaning filled the room spaced with me screaming his name.

"Oh, god baby, I think I'm gonna cum… Ungh, cum with me," he moaned to me. I could feel myself on the edge of my climax. "I want to hear you scream my name, Ashley. Do you think you could do that for me baby?"

I could feel myself get tight around him and his explosion into me. He didn't have to ride me much longer for me to explode around him. My vision blurred and I could see stars as my adrenalin rushed and the after shocks came forth. We rode them out together before he got off and lay beside me.

"That was-" he started before I cut him off.

"Amazing."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So???? What did you think???? That was my first attempt at a lemon, and I don't think it was good at all. I might be able to be convinced differently though if I get enough reviews saying that they thought it was good!**


End file.
